love has its consequences
by raininginparis
Summary: Everything is peaceful but is Hermione Granger's love life as peaceful as she wants it to be? Will HE die in the end because of turning to the good side?
1. Chapter 1:I Love You

"I love you' he softly whispered into her ears. The voice didn't sound as cold as it did before. Now it just feels like the warm breeze of summer within her ears. Yes Hermione Granger was in love. With who you ask? Well, she's in love with no one besides Draco Malfoy. Ferret boy as she used to call him. But now she just wanted to call him Draco.

The words echoed through her head. But then something hit her. _I can't love you._ she thought. "Draco I-…" she started

" I know you can't" he interrupted "but I just wanted you to know" he continued.

It had only been the start of the war but he couldn't help but tell her how he felt. He didn't want to wait for her to be there on his deathbed as he murmured the words "I love you". Draco Malfoy was no longer a death eater. He never wanted to be one. Ever since he and Hermione became head boy and girl of their houses they shared a common room. One accident started their friendship.

-----Flashback--------

he just came from a tiring practice and he stumbled on a bunch of books on the floor, falling flat on his face. " what the- GRANGER!" he bellowed.

Her head popped out from her room, "What do you want ferret boy?" she asked frustrated.

" To get your damn books of the floor before I fall on my precious face. I want all the girls to see how handsome I am before I sign their autographs" he said.

"Keep your trousers on! If only you were watching your way, you wouldn't have fallen on your pompous face" she said giggling

"is that so?" he started. "Well if you just kept your books in the shelves and not on the floor I wouldn't have tripped on them".

"well if you just look at where you were going and stopped putting your nose high up in the air you wouldn't have fallen flat on your face."

"Whatever! Just clean up the-" but before he could finish, he tripped on another pile of books and broke his nose." Look at what your books have done!" he said pinching his nose to stop the blood from running down his face.

" oh stop whining!" she said walking towards him and muttering a few words. Hogwarts has held healing classes every Saturday in preparation for the war. And of course Hermione just had to join. Most of the girls joined in they didn't want to go on the field. On the other hand, the boys were attending dueling classes.

"There." She whispered. Her eyes fell on his cold gray ones. But as she stared deep inside his eyes she realized that they weren't as cold looking as they usually are. She felt happiness between his eyes. He stared right back at her eyes never noticing how beautiful they were. He couldn't resist himself he just had to kiss her.

He couldn't contain himself any longer. He just had to have her. He leaned in slowly but she pulled away. " good as new" she muttered. She started picking up her books. Bending down to pick each and every of her precious books. He looked at her pick her books up. "Th-tha-thank you" he stuttered the words out of his mouth. Her books fell on the floor again.

"your welcome" she said in a hurry as she trembled around and hurriedly picked her books up. She walked up to her room checking if she picked all of her books. " You missed this" Draco said running to her. She turned around and Draco fell on her lips. At first it felt nice. She liked it a lot.

They didn't stop for a few seconds till Hermione backed away when Draco placed his hand at the back of her head. He breathed heavily as if he came from deep see diving. She blushed a deep shade of scarlet and spun around and opened the door to her room.

She closed the door slowly and leaned on it. She blushed even more. On the other side of the door Draco muttered to himself " you just had o do it Draco! You just couldn't hold yourself could you?"

Hermione poked her head around the door of her room and cleared her throat.

"Draco" she called

"Yeah?"

"Thanks by the way, for the book"

" No problem"

she closed the door slowly and said to herself "did I just call him Draco?"

on the other side of the room he said to himself "did she just call me Draco?"

--------end of flashback!-------


	2. Chapter 2: the painful past

After that tiny little accident Draco has been nice to her. He would pick up her books off the floor and he started calling her "Hermione".

They grew fond of each other in the common room but they still had to pretend that they were enemies. But when they patrol the halls at night they would flash smiles at each other and at times when it was really late they would even walk together back to the common room.

At dinner they would have the elves bring them some food. They would chat about the teachers and other students and how Pansy was such a slut.

One night as they were eating dinner in the common room, an owl tapped its beak n their window.

The owl was handsome it was dark brown and its feathers were very clean.Draco opened the window and got the roll of parchment from the owl. He unrolled it quickly.

He gave a huge sigh and sat back on the couch finishing his dinner. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Father wants me to join the death eaters tomorrow. I don't want to." He said taking a bite from his plate.

"I thought you liked being a death eater?" she said

"you actually think I like being one? Serving the Dark Lord. It all sounds tiring. And besides I never wanted to be one."

"why don't you tell your father?"

"and get chucked out of the house? Yeah Right!"

They stayed silent after the owl came. Draco stood up and proceeded to his room. "'night" he called to Hermione. "yeah.night!" Hermione replied. She went to her room and finished her homework.

She was writing her 2 feet essay on the History Of Magic. Professor Binns only asked for a foot and six inches but Hermione had a lot to say in her essay so she thought that 6 more inches wouldn't hurt at all.

She pushed her books nearer to her ink bottle.

As she was writing she pushed her books a little more further to the ink bottle which fell and smash onto the floor spreading ink everywhere. She cleaned up the mess with a quick cleaning spell. She walked over to Draco's room.

She knocked lightly on his door. "Draco" she whispered. "can I borrow your ink bottle mine smashed onto the floor and I haven't got another one."

No one answered and to Hermione's surprise, her hand reached for the knob and she turned it slowly and walked in as quietly as she could.

Draco had fell asleep on his chair doing some homework. She opened his drawer nearest to the table and found a bottle of ink. She borrowed his quill and got a bit of parchment. She wrote:

_Draco,_

_I borrowed your ink bottle. Mine smashed onto the floor and I haven't got a spare. I'll repay you back as soon as I can._

_Hermione_

She slipped the parchment in front of Draco. She got up and saw a penseive. She drew her head closer. Than, as if she didn't want it to happen, she got sucked in it into a memory of Draco.

She fell hard on the floor. She saw a little boy with hair as blonde as blonde as Draco's.

The little boy was running down the stairs. " hey you guys! Wait up!" the boy called. And out of the shadows Lucius Malfoy came and the little boy stopped. "Draco where are you going?" he asked the little boy. "Father! I w-was j-j-just going out! Crabbe and Goyle are here and so is Pansy." Draco said with disgust at the last name. Draco had always hated Pansy ever since they were young. She was a right pain in the arse.

"Did you forget Draco? You're suppose to study today. Maybe you can play with them some other time?" Lucius said.

"but I want to play to day. Besides being studying is hard work. i'm gonna start my first term in Hogwarts in 2 years. I can just learn it there"

"the good sidehuh?" Lucius said with a grin. He fished out his wand from his packet and murmured a curse. In a split second Draco was on the floor, moving uncontrollably. Hermione ran to him. "STOP IT! STOP IT! Can't you see he's hurt! STOP!" she said. Hermione had forgotten that no one can hear you in a penseive.

"What do you want to do now Draco?" Lucius asked. "AHHHH!!!" Draco yelled with pain. Tears began to stream down his face. "I will-AHH- study!" Draco said pounding his fists on the floor. "Good boy,Draco" Lucius said he stopped the curse and he placed his wand in his pocket. "I'll see you in the study" he said as he walked away.

Draco still on the floor trembled,with tears streaming down his face. In a split second Hermione got pulled out and found herself back in Draco's room. She fell flat on her chest she looked up and saw black shoes. She looked further up and saw Draco. His face furious.

"Draco I-"she started but Draco ignored her. "How much have you found out?" he said softly yet scarily. "well I-I" she said but Draco Bellowed out "HOW MUCH HAVE YOU FOUND OUT?"

"I didn't mean to look into it! I just found it and my head just plunged in."

"right?!" Draco said. Hermione stood up and walked to the door. Still standing in the room he didn't move till she closed the door.

He collapsed on his bed. He thought of a lot of things. He didn't want to get mad at her but she saw everything. " Damn it Granger! Why do I have to fall for you? Why did you have to see all of those?" he said to himself. He kept on thinking about it till he fell asleep.

In the other room, she was there on her bed. Crying. "Why did I have to see that?" she said to herself "why did I have to be curious? Why do I have to fall for you Malfoy? Why you?". Hermione cried herself to sleep.

Hermione Woke up with a start. The rays of the sun went through her windows. She sat up and asked herself "What time is it?" she said yawning afterwards. "Its 7:30 am" said a voice from the door. She looked at the door and saw the owner of the voice.

It was Dobby. Dobby was bringing a silver tray with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. There was a bowl of porridge and a glass of pumpkin juice. "Dobby! You didn't have to bring that up here!" she said as Dobby shoved the tray to the nearest table. He drew the curtains wider for the sunshine to enter. "Dobby trusts Miss Granger had a wonderful sleep?" Dobby asked. "not really" said Hermione shoving a forkful of eggs and bacon in her mouth and took a swag of her pumpkin juice which refilled immediately. "I had a row with Draco last night. It was awful!" she said. Dobby was fixing her bad and tidying her room. He started cleaning the ink off the floor. " there is a letter for miss Granger there. Dobby got it from-" Dobby stopped.

"got it from who Dobby?" Hermione asked curiously looking at Dobby.

" Dobby can't say it Miss Granger. Dobby Swore that I can't tell Miss Granger. Miss Granger has to find it out for herself." Dobby said.

Hermione found the letter and opened it. She found the piece of parchment. The handwriting was neat. Long and neat.

_Hermione, _

_I'm sorry about last night. I guess I got carried away. No one ever saw my past except for Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. All the memories in there were very horrible. I don't know which one you saw but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it. If you do, you'll face the consequences. I beg you Hermione. You don't need to pay me back for the ink bottle. I have loads of them in my trunk. Open your drawer nearest to your bed. There's a surprise in it. I hope you'll like it. Hope you enjoy the breakfast Dobby gave to you._

_Draco_

_P.S. Don't bother hurrying up for class. I've told professor Binns that you have menstrual problems. _

Hermione smiled at the letter. And she stood up from her chair and went to her bedside drawer. In it she found a box full of ink bottles and a black velvet box. Curious, Hermione opened the box and found the treasure in it.

It was a silver necklace. Engraved on it were the words " I'm Sorry" with little hearts at the side. Hermione looked at it and placed around her neck.

She then ran to her next class which was potions. 


	3. Chapter 3: telling her

A/N: And now on with the story!! For those who didn't like it and are reading this now: Why the hell are you reading this?!

Okay, back to the story…

Silence fell on the class as Slughorn walked in the room.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry whispered to Ron. He shrugged and faced Slughorn

It wasn't likely for Hermione to miss History of Magic. She was the only one who listened to Professor Binns attentively.

"Today" Slughorn's voice echoed through out the room, but before he could continue the door opened and in came Hermione.

Slughorn looked stunned at Hermione's arrival. Top of her year and she was late

"Sorry Professor. I was confiscating a fanged Frisbee from a first year in the hall." Hermione lied.

She couldn't think of any other reason on why she'd been late. She just couldn't say that she woke up late. It was really unlike her.

"Understandable, Miss Granger. Please take a seat". Slughorn said and he continued about their lessons

Hermione obeyed and took a seat beside Harry.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked at the end of class when they were out of earshot from Slughorn

" Girl problems" she answered. Harry looked confused. Ginny had caught up with them and heard the conversation from the start.

She whispered something to Harry's ear. "Oh…" he said, but he was still confused.

The day passed quickly. Hermione hadn't seen Draco at all. He wasn't at the Great Hall during meals either.

However, when she reached the Head's common room. He sat on the chair asleep.

He looked so peaceful. His chest rose up and went down. Hermione was rooted to the spot. She's never appreciated anyone this way before.

He grunted in his sleep. Afraid that he would wake up, Hermione sat down on the chair across him and pretended as though she was there for hours.

He opened his eyes and saw Hermione sitting across him. Her books were opened and she seemed concentrated on writing her homework on a foot long parchment.

"Hi" he said

"Hey" she said looking up and putting down her quill

"If you want I'll ask Dobby to bring some food up here." She suggested.

" I need to talk to you" Draco said ignoring what she said.

"Okay." She said. She wasn't sure what he was about to say.

"I….um…I…uh…." Draco said. He didn't know how to say this.

"Then just say it then" Hermione said

"Okay, but don't get shocked or anything."

"Okay" she said feeling nervous

" I love you," he blurted out and he ran to his room leaving Hermione shocked in the face. Her face was flushed.

A/N:I know! It's a short chapter but I promise the story will get better. RnR and please be kind…till the next chap……


	4. Chapter 4: saying goodbye

A/N: okay… I know, I know this isn't my greatest story so if you don't want to read anymore its okay with me but if you hang around I swear the story will get better….

And on with the story

That was 2 weeks ago and this is now. Sure they've dated and did all those things couples did, but in secret of course. It was hard to have to sneak up to the room of requirement and keeping track of time. Time usually slipped away from their minds as what Hermione thought. And after a month someone already knew there secret.

-----Flashback-------

It was another perfect night with Draco and she had to do a bit more patrolling the corridors before she called it a night. Draco was already in the common room.

Just when Hermione was sure there was no trouble to be caused that night, except for Peeves, she retreated back to the Head's common room. She was just going to sit on the couch and finish her homework when she arrived.

When the portrait hole swung open she saw someone already sitting on it.

Ginny Weasley sat on the couch, arms crossed and looking furious.

She thought that she was just late, knowing Hermione would patrol the corridors at night not wanting to miss giving detention or taking points from different houses.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked in what she thought was in a calm manner but Hermione hinted the deadly tone in her voice.

" I was just patrolling the corridors." She answered

"Oh and it was fine if you took points from different houses and practically forget what tonight was?"

'_Of course_' Hermione thought hitting her forehead _'tonight was girl's night! How could I forget?!'_

"Gin, I'm really, really, really sorry. I guess I had a lot of things on my mind." She apologized.

Every Friday night from the start of term, Hermione and Ginny had arranged girl's night. They wanted to spend sometime together. With the current conditions girl cliques all over Hogwarts have never been closer. Every Friday or Saturday night girl's dorms would be filled with slumber parties.

"NO! Apology not accepted Hermione! Unless you have a damn good reason then apology will be accepted." She said louder than before.

"Okay." Hermione said, thinking it was best not to lie on the spot.

"Gin, I will tell you as long as you promise not to get mad at me and don't interrupt." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and Hermione told her everything about Draco. Ginny gasped at first but Hermione ignored it.

"So all this time…" Ginny said after Hermione's story "you've been out with Malfoy?

Hermione nodded.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny said giving Hermione a hug. Hermione didn't expect this.

"Gin, I thought you'd be furious!" she asked confused.

"Of course not! I always thought you'd end up with Ron but now I'm so happy u aren't! The best part is Hermione you're going out with the HOTTEST guy in school." Ginny said.

The thought of Hermione ending up with Ron made her want to puke but the thought of her with Draco snogging in public made her feel hot and happy. She is going with the HOTTEST guy in school.

"Ginny you have to promise me something." She said a moment later

"Anything" she said sitting more properly this time.

"You have to promise me that no one as in NO ONE will EVER know about this. If they do then it will be then end of me and Draco."

"I promise. Now let's get this party started." Ginny said making a bowl of popcorn appear out of thin air.

"_Accio beauty kit"_ Hermione cried pointing her wand at door of her room. A black bag, roughly the size of a small backpack came soaring from the door and into Hermione's hands. She muttered a spell and her and Ginny's school robes turned into a pair of pajamas.

Ginny charmed the nail polish to work on her and Hermione's nails

After a moment of silence, Ginny grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped it into her mouth and asked, "So how is he?"

"GINNY?!" Hermione said blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"So you _have_ been there," Ginny pressed on.

"No we haven't! And FYI we've only done kissing."

"Oh" Ginny said looking disappointed

"Don't worry Gin. Once we've gotten to that part I'll tell you _everything"_ Hermione assured her.

"_Everything?" _Ginny repeated

"_Everything!"_ Hermione repeated.

Both girls giggled.

------------End of flashback-----------------

Ginny promised never to tell anyone and she never did.

One day however…

"Pansy go away!" Draco said just as he turned away from Pansy and he went the other direction. But Pansy was too quick for him and he was yet again corner by a nightmare that would never go away.

"You can't run away from me forever Drakie" she said in what she thought was suppose to sound seductive but in Draco's opinion made him puke a bit in his mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Draco snarled, "Watch me!" He hexed her out of his way. Sometimes she just crossed the line and this time he wasn't even sorry about it.

Draco arrived in the common room moments later. He sniffed the air to find food waiting for him on the table.

" Wow! I'm starved." Draco exclaimed.

"You said it" came a voice from the top of the stairs leading to Hermione's room. Hermione emerged from her room in a comfy pair of pants and a shirt, which showed off her curves. Draco's mouth was wide open. She definitely looked HOT.

Hermione sat beside him and closed his mouth for him.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No problem." She said grinning.

The portrait swung open and in came Ginny. Her face was flushed.

"Hermione." She said panting.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked

"It's starting. Tonight. Even we have to be there. No matter what." Ginny panted even more

"What's starting? What do you mean we have to be there?" Hermione asked looking more worried

"The war. It's starting." Ginny said tears slowly streaming down her face.

Hermione didn't want to believe it. She wanted Ginny to stop. This couldn't be happening.

"Dumbledore was dueling with You-Know-Who. He said that Dumbledore's foolish to try and stop. He said that the war has already started." Tears were flowing down her face even harder. She couldn't believe it herself either.

"We have to be down there. The Order is in the school. Dumbledore wants us to do some last minute training." She finished.

"AARRGGG" Draco screamed in pain. He ripped open the sleeve of his left arm. And there it was. Clear as ever. The Dark Mark branded on Draco's skin. Hermione didn't know. Draco never did tell her.

She just thought that his Father wanted him to train just in case.

Draco never did tell her. He didn't want her to know. Hermione looked at the mark.

"You're a-," she said. Draco nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know." Draco said

Hermione pecked him on his cheek. " I have to go" Draco said.

"But why?" Hermione asked.

" If I don't He might think I'm too afraid to join. He'd kill me Hermione." He said the last words slowly and regretfully. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her.

"Okay." Hermione agreed. She grabbed something out of her pocket and tied it to Draco's right wrist.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a bracelet. See these symbols? This means Draco. It's my own code. I have one exactly like it so if ever we see each other on the field I can tell its you." Hermione explained. Her face was filled with tears.

Draco cupped her face and leaned in giving her a kiss. He brushed his lips slowly against her saying, "Promise me something."

"Anything" she replied her lips brushing off Draco's.

"Don't die out there. And I'll promise not to either." He said. He kissed her forehead and Hermione cried harder crying into his chest. He kissed the top of her head taking in her scent.

This was the last time they were going to see each other. Draco said goodbye at last. "Be careful, be safe." Were Hermione's last words?

He placed a disillusionment charm on himself. He sprinted out of the room and into Hogmeade, where he apparated.

' _That's the last that I'm ever going to see of him.'_ Hermione thought. Ginny seemed to be reading her mind because she said.

"He'll be back Hermione. He promised.

A/N: tell me what you guys think okay??


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing him again

Hermione and Ginny ran to the room of requirement where The Order was suppose to meet. A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. She remembered of all the happy memories of her and Draco.

This was the room where she and Draco kissed. It was her first kiss ever and it was with someone she treasured a lot. She just couldn't believe that they might never see each other again.

Hermione came to realize that she was in the room. She wiped the tear off her cheek and tried her best to listen to Dumbledore.

They discussed their plan for the following day but at the same time patrolling the corridors in two's or three's in case Death Eaters attack the school.

The following morning most of the students or those who weren't taught how to fight were hidden in a secret area of the castle. Dumbledore resealed it himself so that no one could go in.

Those who weren't in the order but were taught how to fight and some Aurors who were on Dumbledore's side, were patrolling the school. The order had grew in number after convincing loads of people to join.

They also had a secret weapon: Grawp which had grown about 25 feet tall and with the help of Hagrid knew a bit of English and knew all the members of the Order and knew what Death eaters looked like.

They gave him a mallace to hit the Death Eaters. He wore a thick coat made out of about 5 Dragon's skin.

They were really prepared.

After breakfast, everyone was in their position. Students were in the secret area in the castle, people were patrolling the corridors and The order were on the grounds. It was after an hour of waiting when the Dark Mark appeared above the Astronomy tower.

The Death Eaters were approaching. Hermione looked up at the astronomy tower to see who conjured the Dark Mark. It was Lord Voldemort. She turned to Harry and said "He's up there Harry."

"Right" he said looking at Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"If I die up there-"

"Harry you won't." Ginny cut him off. He didn't like Harry like he used to but he was a good friend and didn't want to lose him.

"we don't know that for sure. But if I do I want you all to know that you guys made me happiest in my entire life". He said.

Hermione and Ginny were crying hard as Harry's eyes leaked with tears and he gave them all a hug.

Ron was red in the face and after Harry gave him a hug he rubbed his eyes.

"you okay mate?" asked Harry

"yeah! Fine. I…uh…just got something in my eye." A tear slid down Ron's cheek.

They were of course best of pals.

"I'll see you then?" Harry said.

"just go! You're wasting time." Ron said his face was red and he gave Harry a weak smile.

And with that he sped up to the Astronomy Tower to face his night mare.

An hour has passed and Hogwarts looked like how it was when muggles came across it, a ruined building. Hermione had kill at least 2 Death Eaters and stunned 3 more.

She ran deep into the forest in case the stunned Death Eaters would awaken and ran after her if she lingered trying to look for backup.

It was hard to kill the three of them while one was head locking her the other holding her hands to her sides and the other saying a speech about how it would be better if the Dark Lord would rule the magical world and all mudbloods would die.

She broke free and stunned them quickly.

She ran into a clearing and she was deep into the forest that it was hard to hear the fight.

She wasn't even sure if Harry or the others were still alive. All she knew was that after half an hour after the fight started she didn't see any of them.

She leaned on a tree and slumped on the forest floor. She placed a hand over her heart feeling it beat hard. She hoped that none of her friends died. She was really worried about how Harry was doing.

'_snap'_

Something or someone was near her.

Hermione gripped her wand harder and stood up.

A hand covered her mouth.

Hermione squirmed with all her might and tried to free herself from the strong grip of her captor. Screaming was no good. No one would hear her

There was something on the hand of her captor that made her stop moving.

The grip of her captor loosened. She turned around

"Draco!" she shrieked.

He took his mask off and gave Hermione a passionate kiss.

She gave him a tight hug.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't make it." She said tears streaming down her face. She wasn't crying because she was sad. No, these were tears of joy.

"I was so worried that-" she couldn't continue her sentence.

"That you thought I already died?" he continued for her. " so was I but I saw you running here, so I followed."

He put his arms around her and held her tight. The scent of vanilla in her hair was making him love every moment of the hug and it made him forget that there ever was a war. That there ever was a Dark Lord.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here?" said a cold voice from somewhere behind.

Draco let go of Hermione as she spun around and saw Lucius Malfoy. They were in deep trouble

"Draco, I thought better of you." he said "I thought you wanted to become a Death Eater to kill all mudbloods. Not hug one." He said looking at Hermione with utmost disgust.

"Father," Draco said a hint of terror in his voice.

"let's get to the point Draco. Are you going to kill her or shall I?" he said menacingly.

A/N: hahaha!! You'll have to wait for the next chap to know what happens next. Review please


End file.
